


Voiceless||Ereri/Riren Oneshot

by ThiccArmin



Category: Attack on Titan, aot
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cute, Deaf Character, Deaf!Levi, Fluff, Gay, Gaycouple, M/M, Modern, Wholesome, Yaoi, aot - Freeform, attackontitan, deaf!levixeren, deaf!levixhearing!eren, erenxlevi - Freeform, erenxrivaille - Freeform, ereri, levixeren - Freeform, modernau, riren - Freeform, rivaillexeren - Freeform, shinhekinokyojin, snk, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiccArmin/pseuds/ThiccArmin
Summary: Deaf!Levi x Hearing!Eren
Relationships: Eren Yaeger/Levi Ackerman, Levi Ackerman/Eren Jaeger, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yaeger, Levi/Eren, eren/levi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Voiceless||Ereri/Riren Oneshot

Levi walked through the familiar, yet oh so silent, street. Cars passed by his side rather quickly, making no noise whatsoever. Or better, the raven did not hear the car noise, just like he couldn't hear anything else. He, in fact, was deaf, but never moped over his condition. He was born like that, so one can't really miss something they've never experienced.

He suddenly jumped aside as a rushing bike almost hit him. The man frowned as the biker was probably yelling at him, fucking idiot. Thankfully he managed to reach the cafe he usually went at without any other unpleasant encounters. He walked inside, expecting to see the usual Farlan at the cashier (also the only employee that knew sign language). But instead he saw a new face.

It was a tall brunette teen, with the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. They were of a beautiful forest green with some blue specs scattered around. Levi quickly got out of his small trance and went in line, hopefully the kid knew sign language. Once it was his turn, he was greeted with a radiant smile.

"Good morning! What would you like to order?" The brunet asked with a beam. As though as his lips were moving, Levi heard nothing of what came out. He sighed, signing his order ‘Black tea with no sugar’. 

The teen's features filled with shock. He had never interacted with a deaf person and well...this man 'did not look deaf'. He knew it was something dumb to think, but he knew nothing about the topic. "Ah shit...uhm...oh! I have an idea! Wait right there!" He grinned, holding his hand up to signal the man to wait. 

He went through a door behind him that led to the kitchen, rummaging through everything to find what he was looking for "Aha! Found it!" He cheered, rushing back to the front. He smiled as he saw the man still waiting there. The brunet showed a notebook before he started scribbling on it -Hello, what would you like to order?- Then handed it to the raven haired.

Levi raised his eyebrows surprised, no one had ever went to such extent to communicate with him, even if it was just for a simple order in a cafe. He took the notebook with a small nod to say thank you, then wrote down his order, handing back to the brunet. To who now he could associate a name to, since he noticed the name tag: Eren.

Eren smiled happily at his successful idea, writing down once more -Coming right up!- He handed the notebook back to Levi and quickly got to work. The raven nodded softly and went to take a seat at his usual spot outside in the open. 

After a while he looked up as he saw movement in the corner of his eye. He was greeted again by that beaming smile and shining irises. Eren placed the cup of warm tea in front of Levi, then wrote on the notebook again -Enjoy your tea and have a good day!-

As Levi read what the brunet wrote, he smiled ever so lightly, writing back -You too- plus adding his number right under it.

Eren took back the notebook and suddenly blushed deeply as he noticed the phone number. He looked back at the man, flustered. Yet he gave Levi his brightest smile as he saw the raven smiling at him first. 

~•~

Weeks went by, and Eren learnt Levi was a regular costumer there. Everyday he arrived at 8 o'clock sharp. They didn't even need the notebook anymore, since Eren knew what Levi wanted right away. They also chatted a lot through messages, and as expected, the older man wasn't particularly talkative. But Eren didn't mind, he found it refreshing.

Yet that morning, the raven had no idea of the surprise awaiting him. He walked up to the counter as usual, greeting Eren with a small wave of the hand, which was returned with energy by the teen. But what he did next, shocked Levi to the core.  
‘The usual?’ The brunet signed. Signed. Levi stood there for a few seconds then nodded slowly. 

Eren looked happier than ever that he managed to do it right, then rushed to prepare Levi's tea. Once it was ready he brought it over to the same spot the raven always sat at, but instead of leaving, he took the empty chair opposite to Levi and sat down.  
‘Since when you know how to sign?’ Levi asked, but was met by a confused and kind of embarrassed Eren. The brunet took back the notebook and started writing before sliding it over to Levi -I learnt a few sentences to make our communication easier for you...-

Levi felt his cheeks heating up a little...just a little though. He then took the pen, writing down as well -No one has ever done that for me...I appreciate it- 

Eren smiled brightly, taking back the notebook -My shift is technically not over yet...but my co-worker Armin offered to cover me. Do you mind if I sit here with you and hang out?-

Levi's cheeks heated up a bit more as he read what Eren had written. He flipped over the now full page, writing on a new one -I don't mind, at all. Instead I'd love some company, you get lonely easily when you're drowned in silence-

Eren looked up from the notebook and smiled softly, he could never even imagine how that felt like -You don't necessarily need hearing to listen to world's sounds- The brunet wrote then got up, walking over to Levi and crouching down by him.  
Eren took Levi's hand gently, then put it over his own chest.

Levi looked confused at first, but then widened his eyes as he felt Eren's fast heartbeat against his palm. The thumping of his heart resonated through all of Levi's body, up to the point where he could feel it thumping in his ears. For the first time since they met, the raven gave Eren a full smile, showing his perfect white teeth. The gesture was returned right away.

~•~

A few months later...

Since that day at the cafe, Eren and Levi grew always closer, and recently started dating. They were currently in Levi's modest apartment, laying on the couch, the raven laying on top of the taller teen. They were watching TV with subtitles for Levi.

Yet the raven wasn't paying much attention to the story plot, distracted by Eren's calm heartbeat against his ear. It became a habit for him now, to just lay there, ear against the other's chest. He could even feel the vibrations of when Eren chuckled at a funny scene in the movie, feeling his chest rising lightly at each chuckle. It was Levi's favorite sound. They even went to the extent of recording Eren's heartbeat for Levi to feel when his partner couldn't be with him. 

After a while Levi lift his head up, leaning his chin on Eren's chest. The brunet noticed and turned his head to smile at his boyfriend ‘Yes?’ He signed. Eren had come a long way with learning sign language, he could have a casual conversation with Levi with no issues. Though sometimes he had to ask the raven to slow down his movements.

The shorter male signed just one word ‘Kiss’   
Eren smiled brightly and pulled him closer, pressing his lips gently on Levi's. They shared a few more soft kisses before pulling away  
‘I love you’ Levi signed with a content look.  
‘I love you too, more than anything in the world’ Eren signed back with a wide smile, hugging Levi closer.

The raven smiled softly, placing back his ear on Eren's chest, closing his eyes as he relaxed. His world was finally not silent anymore.


End file.
